


Noir drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Noir (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Published 9-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.</p><p>For the <a href="http://31-days.livejournal.com/"><strong>31_days</strong></a> <a href="http://31-days.livejournal.com/830051.html">2006 Theme Exchange</a> #9 "<a href="http://ea-fanworks.livejournal.com/2655.html">one more beautiful day to survive</a>" prompt.</p><p>This contains gun-play.  Reader discretion is advised.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Clean Break For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 9-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) [2006 Theme Exchange](http://31-days.livejournal.com/830051.html) #9 "[one more beautiful day to survive](http://ea-fanworks.livejournal.com/2655.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains gun-play. Reader discretion is advised.

Kirika stood at an open window in Mireille's apartment, absent-mindedly gazing out across the city. Mireille sat at her pool table, reading a newspaper.

"It is a beautiful day," Kirika said softly.

"Mmm," said Mireille, without looking up.

Kirika began to walk past Mireille. "I think I will go for a walk—"

* _CLICK_ * Without turning her head, Mireille smoothly held up her loaded gun under Kirika's chin.

Time stood still.

Kirika finally (and very slowly) backed away. "But I think I will clean the bathroom first, as you earlier asked of me."

Mireille lowered her gun. "Mmm," she said again.


	2. Get In A Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Feb-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[paths into the underworld](http://31-days.livejournal.com/934944.html)" prompt.

Mireille had accepted a contract on a head of organized crime who worked in a tall office building. She was receiving some instructions from her contact.

"You'll need this swipe-card," the contact said. "Go directly to the stairwell— there are security cameras in the elevators. Your man is on the 68th floor."

Mireille sighed, and reminded herself to bring low-heeled shoes. "Is his office near the stairwell?"

"Yes," the contact said, "but it's heavily guarded. You'll have to crawl through a heating duct, and then creep along an outside window ledge..."

Mireille found herself in a mood to kill already.


	3. Knife Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Mar-2007; humor?; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I would murder him right there, but first I die](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1000590.html)" prompt.
> 
> Poor Chloe.
> 
> This contains "what-if" character death. Reader discretion is advised.

Chloe crouched in a dark hallway, stalking her prey. She reached beneath her cape for one of her dozens of knives— and suddenly felt a deep stabbing pain in her side.

Resisting the urge to cry out, Chloe twisted around to straighten her knife holster, and stabbed herself with three unseated knives as she twisted. She stumbled backwards, stepped on her cape, and fell flat on her back, impaling herself another six times in the process.

As her eyes lost focus and blood trickled from her mouth, Chloe's last thoughts were of how she should've taken up guns like Kirika.


	4. One Step Into The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 2-Apr-2007; angst/general; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "in the sunlight" prompt.
> 
> See also "[One Step Into The Light](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Octave_%28album%29)" by the Moody Blues.
> 
> This takes place early on in the anime.
> 
> This contains mild adult themes and implied yuri. Reader discretion is advised.

Kirika followed Mireille from her apartment onto the street. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright Parisian sunlight.

She stood in Mireille's shadow, and noticed how the light played around Mireille's hair. To the Japanese Kirika, the beautiful blue-eyed blond Corsican suddenly seemed even more foreign. She almost seemed like an unearthly creature of light, like an angel.

_If only we could escape the darkness_ , Kirika thought.

After a moment, Mireille felt Kirika's eyes on her, and turned back with one eyebrow raised. "Something wrong?" Mireille asked brusquely.

"No," Kirika said. "The, um, light got in my eyes."


	5. Bullet Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 27-Jul-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[their story is in every bullet fired down the barrels of their guns](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1165513.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains gruesome humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Chloe was inspecting a murder scene. One of the Soldats' flunkies nervously watched her from a distance.

"It is as we suspected," Chloe said. "This is the work of Noir."

"How can you tell?" the flunky asked.

"The angle and exact precision of the exit wound on this body," Chloe said dispassionately, "suggest that the bullet was fired by Mireille Bouquet."

The flunky gulped. "You can tell that much from an hours-old wound?"

"And look at that ricochet mark on the wall," Chloe said. "Tsk. Kirika's work is so vulgar."

_She's just making that up_ , the flunky thought to himself.


	6. Watch Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Aug-2007; angst/humor?; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[tinkling in melody to wound the heart of millions](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)" prompt.
> 
> Poor Mireille.
> 
> This contains cruel humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Kirika walked into Mireille's apartment kitchen, where Mireille was already making breakfast. "Good morning," Kirika said sleepily.

A counter-top radio began to play a familiar melancholy song. "Oh!" Kirika said. "I know that song! Its melody is just like your music-box watch. And the song has been playing non-stop for days. Have you heard it, Mireille?... Um, Mireille?"

A suddenly overwhelmed Mireille had fallen into a fetal position on the kitchen floor. She was hugging herself tightly and softly weeping.

"...oh," Kirika said. "Perhaps we should turn off the radio until the song is rotated out."

"Yes, please," Mireille sobbed.


	7. Carpe Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 30-Aug-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) (alternate) "for tomorrow might never come" prompt.
> 
> I worked this one out before I realized that the August challenges had been revised.
> 
> This contains possible adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

"Mireille?" asked Kirika. "Tonight's job is unusually dangerous, isn't it?"

"Yes," Mireille said, "but the pay is excellent."

"We might not survive," Kirika thought out loud.

"That's always possible," Mireille said, "Are you backing out?"

"No," Kirika said quickly. "But we should enjoy this day, since it might be our last."

Mireille smiled. "Alright. Why not. What would you like to— oh!?"

Kirika suddenly embraced Mireille. "Uhm... do you want to do something together?" Mireille asked.

"Yes," Kirika whispered. "Can we?"

"Of course," a touched Mireille said. "What is it?"

Kirika looked deeply into Mireille's eyes.

"Uh oh," said Mireille.


	8. Noir... Guy Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 11-Sep-2007; crossover/humor; 200 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[your name begins with a distinct color](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1216936.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also [_Guy Noir_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guy_Noir).
> 
> This contains mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

I had "reluctantly" accepted an all-expenses-paid case in Paris for an old business associate. I was sitting in a quiet corner of a street cafe, enjoying an obscenely rich (and expensive) breakfast, and pretending I knew enough French to read the newspaper... when she walked up.

She was as beautiful as a summer afternoon in France, with golden hair the color of fields of grain, blue eyes the color of the sea, and skin the color of a French girl. She wore a sleeveless blouse so tight that it made me say _merci_ , and a slitted skirt so short that I caught glimpses of London AND France.

"Are you Guy Noir?" she asked politely.

"I most certainly AM," I said.

"My name is Mireille Bouquet." She sat at my table, uninvited yet welcomed. "We need to talk, Mr. Noir."

"Oh?" I said hopefully.

"Yes." She pulled a Walther P-99 from her purse and held it under my chin.

"Oh," I sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about your name," Mireille said. "It's infringing upon my own business."

"And here I was hoping *I* might change YOUR name," I said.

"How sweet," Mireille said. "Sexist, and delusional, yet sweet."


	9. Shopping Hit List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 29-Nov-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[all that and then some](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1306859.html)" prompt.

Mireille returned to her apartment after an afternoon of shopping, and carefully set several bags on her pool table.

Kirika walked up as Mireille opened the bags. "Did you get everything on your shopping list?" Kirika asked.

"Let's see..." Mireille began to set out her purchases. "A fresh supply of ammunition... gun cleaning oil and brushes... oh, and I made a deal for two pairs of night-vision goggles..."

"You didn't forget the most important thing, did you?" a worried Kirika asked.

"Of course not." Mireille set out two quarts of ice cream. "After all, we'd just DIE without ice cream."


	10. River Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 10-Dec-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[where the river goes](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1321868.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains grim black humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille and a young man stood at the edge of a high bridge over a wide river, and gazed at a beautiful sunset.

"Isn't it lovely?" Mireille asked.

"Mmmmm," said the man.

"I am sorry," Mireille said. "I must be boring you. We can end this now."

The man shook his head vigorously. "Nnn-mmm!! Nnn-mmm!!"

Mireille smiled. "Alright. A few more minutes, then."

The man chewed at his gag, pulled at his bound wrists and feet (which were encased in a cement block), and prayed for someone to find him before his would-be assassin decided to end the evening herself.


	11. Caller ID Unavailable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 9-Jan-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "['Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)" prompt.

Mireille answered a call on her cell phone. "Hello?" she said. "...hello? Who is this?"

"...I do not know," a small sad voice slowly answered. "My entire life, up til now, has been a complete fabrication. I do not know my real name. I do not know where I was born. I have no family, no friends, and no real home. And I shall very likely be killed before much longer, and then I shall be forgotten in an unmarked grave..."

"When placing a phone call," an extremely annoyed Mireille said, "the proper response is, 'Hello Mireille, this is Kirika'."


	12. We Barely Escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 27-Feb-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[what shall I do to shun the snares of death?](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1430852.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains nudity and cheesy adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille had taken Kirika back to Japan for a much-needed vacation, but they found themselves in danger again. They cowered in an open bath, weaponless and naked, surrounded by mercenaries eager for the price on their heads.

"What are we going to do?" Kirika whispered.

"You're over eighteen now, Kirika," said Mireille. "It's time you learned to use a weapon available only to beautiful girls in a hot springs bath."

Kirika blinked. "You mean?..."

An unashamed Mireille stood up. "Only fan service can save us now!"

Kirika followed Mireille's lead. _Today_ , she thought to herself, _I shall become a woman_.


	13. Killing Time To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 16-Mar-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[running late for an appointment with Death](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1506131.html)" prompt.

Kirika and Mireille sat at a secluded table in a small cafe, carefully watching the front door.

"Exactly whom are we waiting for?" Kirika asked.

"The 'Late Mr. Pierre'," Mireille said.

"The 'LATE Mr. Pierre'?" Kirika asked. "Why are we waiting to kill a man if he is already dead?"

"He isn't really dead," Mireille said. "That's his criminal alias. He's always late for everything."

"Oh," said Kirika.

A minute passed. Kirika childishly blew bubbles in her soda with her straw.

"I am SO bored," Mireille said sadly.

Kirika held up a small box. "Travel Scrabble?"

Mireille sighed. "...yeah, alright."


	14. Assailed Mireille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 26-Mar-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[shut up, I've had a harrowing day](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1506131.html)" prompt.

Mireille wearily trudged into her apartment. Her clothing was torn to barely-decent shreds, her hair was a mess, and she was completely covered in mud, wet paint, and loose styrofoam peanuts.

She walked up to the table, where Kirika was sitting. She tossed what was left of her gun (in several small pieces) on the table with a clatter. Then she sat down heavily, sighed deeply, and held her poor head.

"Did you run into trouble, Mireille?" asked Kirika, politely yet cluelessly.

Mireille whimpered at Kirika's stupid question. "Not as much trouble as you just brought on yourself," she growled.


	15. You Will Pay Or You Will Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Apr-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[dying by installments](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1549763.html)" prompt.

Mireille was negotiating the terms of a contract with a nervous client.

"You have an excellent reputation and impeccable references," the client said, "but I'm afraid I can't afford your services."

Mireille handed a paper with a long chart to her. "In that case, may I suggest this payment schedule instead?"

The client reviewed the chart. "...yes, I think I can manage this. But what happens if I'm late with a payment?"

Mireille held her gun in the client's face. "There is a substantial penalty for late payments."

"Cuh- couldn't you suh- send a cuh- collection agency!?" the client whimpered.


	16. Scoot To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 27-Jun-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the thrill of the kill becomes your only law](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1634356.html)" prompt.

Riding her yellow scooter to a "job," Mireille took a corner too fast, and came dangerously close to colliding with a _gendarme_ directing traffic.

"STOP!!" the policeman yelled angrily. "What are you trying to do, get somebody killed!?"

_Actually, yes_ , Mireille thought to herself. But she wisely remained silent.

The policeman began to write up a moving violation. "Improper lane usage... Doing 20 kilometers per hour in a 15KMPH zone... this is just typical of a woman driver..."

_After I'm done with business_ , Mireille thought, _I might have to come back this way and shoot this policeman for personal reasons_.


	17. KP KO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Jul-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the perfect knockout](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1685108.html)" prompt.

Kirika was cleaning Mireille's apartment's kitchen counter, while Mireille was having a cup of tea at the table.

"Mireille?" said Kirika. "This kitchen cleaner is making me dizzy."

"And I'm becoming light-headed," Mireille said, "and this tea has a very slight medicinal taste."

"I think our assassin's chloroform was stored with the cleaning supplies..." Kirika said weakly.

"And I think the knock-out drops got mixed in with the sugar cubes," Mireille said hazily.

"We should move those things away from the kitchen," Kirika said, just before she slumped to the floor.

"Agreed," Mireille said as she collapsed over the table.


	18. White Whine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 30-Jul-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[white](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1685108.html)" prompt.

A preoccupied Altena was standing at an open window and staring vacantly at the vineyards surrounding her ancient stronghold.

Chloe walked up. "Is something wrong?" she asked respectfully.

"I recently met with several other high-ranking members of the Soldats," Altena said distantly. "As we conducted business over a meal, they committed an act so heinous and barbaric that it still gives me pause."

Chloe shuddered to think that the stoic Altena could be affected so. "Did they try to kill you or torture you?" she asked.

"No," Altena said. "They served white wine with beef."

"The uncivilized brutes," Chloe whispered.


	19. Getting Boulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 3-Aug-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[gravity kills](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1720454.html)" prompt. (In this case, gravity doesn't kill.)
> 
> See also countless [_Looney Tunes_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Looney_Tunes) cartoons.
> 
> This contains grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille and Kirika perched at the very edge of a high cliff. Mireille was trying to draw a bead on someone far below, but was having trouble doing so from directly above her target.

Kirika glanced to her side, and noticed a large boulder near the edge of the cliff. "Mireille?" she asked. "Perhaps we could use that boulder instead."

"Oh, Kirika!" a disappointed Mireille said. "You should know that wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Kirika asked.

Mireille answered her with another question. "How many times did the coyote actually die when a boulder fell on him?"

"Not once," Kirika admitted.


	20. Bang And Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Aug-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[bang, bang, blame](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1720454.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "Bang And Blame" by R.E.M.

A somber Mireille walked up to Kirika, who was lounging by Mireille's pool table, and tossed a small paper in front of Kirika.

Kirika picked up the paper. "What is this?"

"A citation," Mireille said as she sat down heavily. "I was caught firing my gun while I was 'working', and I was ticketed for disturbing the peace."

Kirika blinked. "Do you mean, you were trying to kill someone, and you got in trouble only because you were doing it too loudly!?"

"The callous selfishness and complete disregard for others astounds me," Mireille said sadly, "and *I* am an assassin!!"


	21. Give Or Take Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 11-Dec-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[dying is what, to live, each has to do](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1912785.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Kirika and Mireille stood back-to-back in a darkened corridor. "How many men surround us?" Kirika whispered.

"Five in front of you," Mireille whispered back, "and four for me... Kirika? What's wrong?"

"If I must kill more men than you to survive," Kirika said thoughtfully, "it is as if my life were more valuable than yours."

"Would you like to trade places!?" an exasperated Mireille hissed.

"No, we'd still be unequal," Kirika said. "But perhaps we could shoot the last man together, at once."

_It would be easier_ , Mireille thought to herself, _to shoot all nine men and her by myself!_


	22. All Heavy And Uncool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Feb-2009; humor; 200 words (100+100).
> 
> For the [**31_days_exchnge**](http://31-days-exchnge.livejournal.com/) "Courage isn't just a matter of not being afraid. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway." prompt.
> 
> This contains nudity and mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille stood in the corner of a small room, alone, naked and defenseless, and faced one of her greatest fears. She trembled lightly, wrapped her arms around herself, and felt goosebumps.

_It is strange_ , Mireille thought, _how you must face your fear, alone, naked and defenseless. It only makes facing your fear more of a challenge..._

_...but_ , Mireille thought, _I must face my fear._

Summoning every ounce of her courage, Mireille forced herself to take one step forward, and then another. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked down at her bathroom scale.

And then, Mireille whimpered.

—

Kirikia walked up to Mireille, who was wearing skimpy spandex jogging clothes and running shoes, and doing stretches and warm-up exercises.

"Mireille, you look fine," Kirika said. "You do not need to lose weight."

"The scales do not lie," Mireille gasped. "By the way, we're having steamed broccoli for lunch."

"Must we?" Kirika whined. "I know *I* do not need to lose weight. I am actually under-weight for my height and age—"

Mireille angrily jammed the business end of her Walther into Kirika's open mouth. "Perhaps you would prefer to 'eat lead' instead!?" she snarled.

"Mo fank yu," said Kirika.


	23. Irma La Dunce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 27-Jul-2010; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[where's my Asian friend?](http://31-days.livejournal.com/2542381.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also [_Irma La Douce_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irma_La_Douce).
> 
> This contains politically incorrect adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille ran along a dark city street, searching for Kirika after a job gone wrong had separated them.

"Excuse me!" Mireille said to another young woman. "Have you seen a Japanese girl in this area?"

"No," the woman said, "only local talent works this street. But if that's what you're into, I have a wig and a schoolgirl uniform."

"You misunderstand me," said Mireille. "The missing girl works with me."

"Oh," the streetwalker said. "So you're trying to 'turn' threesomes with her?"

_I knew that prostitution degrades women_ , Mireille thought, _but I did not know that it made them stupid_.


	24. True Noir Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 8-Jan-2016; humor?; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[a thing can be true and still be desperate folly](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3152652.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains a spoiler for the main plot twist. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille was chatting with her hairdresser (and occasional crime-world informant) Paulette.

"Are you still working with that Japanese girl?" Paulette said between scissor snips. "How did you two meet?"

"The truth?" Mireille said slowly. "...she murdered my parents and my brother back when we were children."

Paulette froze. "...you're JOKING," she said in disbelief.

"Have you known me to joke about such things?" Mireille said testily.

"No," Paulette admitted, "but I also did not know that you were MAD."

"If I were sane," Mireille said dryly, "I would not have gone into this line of work in the first place."


	25. Taco Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 25-Jan-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[most courage comes from being too tired and hungry to be afraid anymore](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3152652.html)" prompt.

An exhausted Mireille and Kirika dragged themselves back towards Mireille's apartment after a job that had kept them on their feet for over sixteen hours.

"I am too tired to prepare a meal, but too hungry to go to bed," Mireille whimpered. "But I think the Mexican place down the street might still be open."

"That is alright with me," Kirika said, "but I thought you did not like their food."

"It is the worst, and the least healthy, food in the area," Mireille said. "But after facing death for several hours, I think I can face a greasy burrito."


	26. Disabused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 5-Feb-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I look at you and see all the ways a soul can bruise](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3162331.html)" prompt.

"Kirika?" asked Mireille. "Would you mind wearing leggings and long sleeves whenever you receive cuts and bruises from our work?"

"I do not mind," Kirika said, "but why does it matter?"

"You appear to be much younger than I am, and our neighbors know that we're room-mates," Mireille said. "They might assume that I'm abusing you, and then call Social Services to investigate me."

"I see," Kirika said emotionlessly. "It would be easier if we could explain that you are planning to kill me soon anyway."

Mireille face-palmed. "No," she said, "I rather think that would make things MORE difficult."


	27. Biological Clocked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 21-Mar-2016; angst/humor?; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[how did it get so late so soon?](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3171011.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains adult themes. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille was passing the evening before a job at a cafe. As she idly paged through a magazine, she found a full-page photograph of a model in a wedding dress.

_That model looks like she is my age_ , Mireille thought. _I did not expect to survive this long, but I have... and I shall never wear white._

_And if I survive a few years longer?..._

As if on cue, a young mother pushed a pram into the cafe.

Mireille tossed the magazine aside. _Perhaps I will die tonight_ , she thought, _and then I won't have to ponder such things again_.


	28. Dayglo Logo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 4-Apr-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[light a candle against the darkness](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3181743.html)" prompt.

Mireille found Kirika working over another sketchpad. "What are you drawing?" Mireille asked.

"It's a business logo using the word 'Noir'," Kirika said.

"We could never actually use one," Mireille noted, "but it is an interesting thing to think about. May I see it?"

Kirika handed her sketchpad to Mireille. "...somehow," Mireille said slowly, "I did not expect this much pink and neon."

"'Noir' is a dark word, both literally and figuratively," Kirika said. "I wanted to lighten it up."

"That is an admirable goal," Mireille said, "but dotting the 'i' with a tiny pink heart might be too much."


	29. The Big Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 8-May-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I am incomplete and you're only half alive](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3192648.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Kirika sprawled in her unmade bed, soundly sleeping and dead to the world. Mireille walked up and stood over her.

"Wake up!" Mireille said loudly. "We have to buy groceries this morning!" Kirika didn't respond.

Mireille dumped a small pitcher of ice water over Kirika's face. Kirika still showed no signs of life.

And then, Mireille grabbed Kirika by an ankle and yanked her out of bed. Her body fell to the floor like a rag doll.

_Oh dear_ , Mireille thought to herself. _I thought she survived the hit job that we did last night. But now, I'm not sure._


	30. Dressed To Overkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Jul-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[no offense, but you’re the sidekick](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3221174.html)" prompt.

Mireille was clothes-shopping with Kirika in tow. "This is boring," Kirika whined.

"That is an unexpected attitude for a teenaged girl," an amused Mireille said as she took a sundress from a rack. "Here. Try this on."

A minute or two later, Kirika returned from the dressing room. "How do I look?" she asked shyly.

Mireille was taken aback at how lovely Kirika looked in the dress. And then, the glamorous Mireille felt an emotion she rarely felt— jealousy.

"Put it back," Mireille suddenly said.

Kirika blinked in confusion. "But— you were the one who—"

"PUT IT BACK," Mireille growled.


	31. The Heat Is And Isn't On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 6-Aug-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[let the day die fast](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3229023.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains both grim humor and mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Kirika sprawled on the floor of Mireille's apartment by an electric fan, wearing only her underwear, and sweating in Parisian summer heat.

Mireille walked up and handed a newspaper to Kirika. "Apparently," Mireille said, "the politican whom we were hired to assassinate tonight has suddenly died in this heat-wave."

Kirika glanced over the newspaper article. "What will we do now?" she asked.

"It is VERY hot," Mireille said as she also stripped to her underwear, and then lay down on the floor next to Kirika. "I suggest we try to sleep through the day anyway."

"I see," Kirika noted accurately.


	32. Backup To Snuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 24-Aug-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[but how could you live, and have no story to tell?](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3229023.html)" prompt.
> 
>  **EDIT:** Oops. Kirika said it with a rare smile, not Mireille.
> 
> This contains grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Kirika walked up to Mireille shortly after a successful job— much to Mireille's surprise.

"What are YOU doing here!?" Mireille asked. "You were watching the back entrance!"

Kirika shrugged. "I was bored."

"What about the several dozen heavily armed guards between here and there!?"

"Dead," Kirika said matter-of-factually.

"What about the automated alarm system!?"

"Disarmed."

"Well, what about the fierce guard dog outside the back entrance!?"

"He was so cute," Kirika said with a rare smile. "Can we keep him?"

 _I was planning to kill her soon,_ a worried Mireille thought, _but I am not sure she CAN be killed._


	33. Haunted By The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 3-Oct-2016; horror?/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[a ghost hunter's memories](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3253389.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains adult themes and grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille and Kirika were watching a low-budget horror movie.

Kirika pointed at the screen. "Look, Mireille. That zombie looks just like our last 'target'."

Mireille took a closer look. "So he does," she agreed.

"What if all of the people we've killed come back from the dead," Kirika asked, "and attack us, all at once, seeking revenge?"

"Don't be silly," Mireille said with an indulgent smile.

—

Later that night, a zombie-obsessed and terrified Kirika walked up to Mireille's bed. "Mireille? I cannot sleep," she said. "May I sleep with you tonight?"

"Puh- please," a wide-awake and equally terrified Mireille whimpered.


	34. Hit Jobless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 20-Nov-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I would rather die of passion than of boredom](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3253389.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains brief adult humor, gunfire and grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille and Kirika were sitting at home, staring at the walls, the windows, and each other.

"Do we have any job offers?" Kirika asked hopefully.

Mireille checked her computer for the fifth time that day. "None. We've been idle for almost two weeks. Shall we take a vacation?"

"Mmm, no. The theater?"

"Mmm, no. The race-track?"

"Mmm, no. Kinky lesbian sex?"

"Mmm—"

Just then, they came under gunfire through the nearest window, apparently from a rival assassin. They dropped to the floor and drew their weapons.

_This is more like it,_ Mireille and Kirika thought to themselves with grim excitement.


	35. That's How She Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Dec-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I thought I knew you better than anyone else](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3272715.html)" prompt.
> 
> TIL this argument has a [Wikipedia article](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toilet_paper_orientation).
> 
> This contains random awkward humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille was using the apartment toilet. She reached for toilet paper, and then sighed. "KIRIKA!!" she shouted. "YOU DIDN'T REFILL THE TOILET PAPER DISPENSER!!"

Kirika suddenly barged into the bathroom. "GAH!!" Mireille gasped. "You could've just HANDED the roll to me!!"

Ignoring her, Kirika refilled the dispenser, and then turned to leave.

"Wait," Mireille said. "You refilled the roll backwards. The paper should roll off towards the wall." 

Kirika glared at Mireille, as if to say, _If you COMPLAIN about ONE MORE THING, I will END YOU._

Mireille shuddered. _Sometimes_ , she thought, _that girl scares the MERDE out of me._


	36. Pardon Me, I've Got Someone To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 20-Jan-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I'm not very good at being alive](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3284216.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "[(Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqWTwTj1d0U)" by Johnny Paycheck.

A handsome young fellow was chatting up Mireille at a cafe. She was in a good mood, and she was enjoying the attention.

"So, can I take you out to dinner this Saturday?" the man asked.

"Let me check my appointment book," Mireille said.

Her face fell when she saw her note for Saturday evening: _KILL BAD GUYS_.

"I'm afraid I have a previous engagement," Mireille said.

"Oh." The man turned away. "Well, perhaps another time."

_I did not expect to survive this long,_ Mireille thought sadly, _but there is little point in living if I cannot have a LIFE._


	37. Making A Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Feb-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[see the after-image of my outline](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille found Kirika drawing on the sidewalk outside her apartment with a set of colored chalk.

"That looks like fun," Mireille said pleasantly. "May I join you?"

"OK." Kirika pointed at the sidewalk. "Lie down on your back."

"Alright." Mireille did as Kirika asked, and Kirika drew a thick outline all around her.

Mireille sat up and brushed the dust from her clothing. "How will you 'fill me in'?" she asked.

Kirika picked out a crimson chalk, and scribbled a large blood stain within the [chalk outline](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chalk_outline).

"Your artistic style is a bit too realistic for my taste," Mireille said.


	38. Monumental Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 20-Mar-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[words written in stone](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3306592.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille and Kirika were strolling past a city graveyard when a fresh grave caught Kirika's eagle eye.

"Isn't that the name of the man we killed last month?" Kirika asked.

"So it is," Mireille said. "It's a small world."

"But it's a large grave marker," Kirika said.

"He was criminal scum," Mireille thought out loud, "but many organized-crime leaders are wealthy."

"That isn't fair," a pouting Kirika said. "Why should he have a fancy monument, when I shall likely be buried in an unmarked grave?"

"If I kill you first," Mireille said dryly, "I'll pick out something nice for you."


	39. Burning Abridgeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 17-Apr-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the old house was like a shell](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3316945.html)" prompt.
> 
> This is an out-take from episode 19 ("Two Hands Of The Soldats").
> 
> This contains random out-of-context silliness. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille leaned against a remaining wall of the destroyed Edlinger family library, pondering the loss of the Langonel Manuscript and wondering what to do next.

Kirika walked up to her and held out an undamaged hardcover book. "I found this," she said.

Mireille did a double-take. "A [Reader's Digest condensed book](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reader%27s_Digest_Condensed_Books)!?" she cried. "Of all the books to survive the fire AND two years of exposure, it would have to be one of THOSE."

"Is it valuable?" Kirika asked.

"It is as valuable as a eight-track cartridge," Mireille said dryly, "or perhaps a [painting of Elvis Presley on black velvet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velvet_Elvis)."


	40. Lunatea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 27-May-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[table for three](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3324655.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This is an out-take from episode 11 ("Moonlit Tea Party").

After Kirika offered tea to Chloe, and then turned out the lights at her request, the three women sat at Mireille's table. 

"Why won't you tell us who you are or why you're here?" Mireille asked impatiently.

"For the same reason I suggested tea by moonlight," Chloe said smugly. "I enjoy 'keeping people in the dark'."

"We have to kill her RIGHT NOW," Mireille said angrily to Kirika. "I won't sit here and be mocked and insulted."

"Where do you usually go to be mocked and insulted?" Kirika asked innocently.

"I also still need to kill you too," Mireille growled.


	41. Angel No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 6-Jun-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I feel in my innermost heart that you are worth saving](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3326885.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> See also "[Angel No](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0BpttKcCgk)" by Yello.
> 
> This is an out-take from the end of episode 21 ("Morning Without Dawn").
> 
> This contains [_The Emperor's New Groove_ levels of silliness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv-sKP17xTw&t=0m48s). Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille raised her gun to kill Kirika, but hesitated. "What's wrong!? SHOOT me!!" Kirika cried. "We had a promise, didn't we!?"

A tiny Mireille in a sexy devil outfit appeared on Mireille's left shoulder. "She's right, you know," Mireille's shoulder-devil said.

Another tiny sexy devil-Mireille appeared on Mireille's right shoulder. "No! Don't do it, Mireille!" the second shoulder-devil said.

"I am confused," Mireille said. "Why didn't I get a shoulder-angel?"

"Because you're an ASSASSIN," the second shoulder-devil said.

"You have a point," Mireille admitted.

_I wish Mireille had shot me,_ Kirika thought sadly, _before she had her own psychotic episode._


	42. Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Jul-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[people go but how they left always stays](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3327585.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).

Kirika was out for a stroll near Mireille's apartment when a painter on a scaffold called to her. "MISS! LOOK OUT!!"

She suddenly found herself completely drenched in red paint. "I'm so sorry!" the painter cried. "Are you alright!?"

"Yes," Kirika said calmly.

"Are you sure?" the painter said. "You look like you're covered in blood."

"It's alright," Kirika said. "I live nearby. I'll go home and wash it off."

—

An astonished Mireille watched Kirika walk past her to the bathroom. "Excuse me," Kirika said. "I'll explain later."

_Her work has always been vulgar,_ Mireille thought, _but THIS is RIDICULOUS_.


	43. Decide Over Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 22-Aug-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I don't know what to do. I have two thoughts](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3328150.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This is probably an out-take from episode 24 ("Dark Return").
> 
> This contains grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

"If Mireille comes to the Manor," Chloe asked Kirika, "have you decided what you will do?"

"Do you mean, have I decided whether I would kill her or return to her side?" Kirika asked.

"No, silly!" Chloe giggled. "I mean, have you decided whether you would shoot her point blank, or fire on her from a distance, or stab her in the back, or slit her throat, or leap upon her and snap her neck, or lead her into quicksand, or push stone ruins over and crush her, or..."

_Chloe is very dedicated to her craft,_ Kirika thought to herself.


	44. Doing The Wrong Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 13-Sep-2017; general/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[courage is morally neutral](https://31-days.livejournal.com/2593257.html)" prompt (back-posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille was sitting at a quiet bar, toying with her drink and pondering what to do about Kirika— whether (and when) to kill her.

The bartender returned to check on her drink, and then made small talk. "Pardon my saying, Miss, but you seem troubled."

Mireille smiled thinly. "I beg your pardon. I fear I have a difficult decision to make regarding a highly personal matter."

"Then I won't disturb you further," the bartender said as he turned away. "But I'm sure that you'll do the right thing."

 _His faith in me is touching,_ Mireille thought, _but also utterly misplaced._


	45. Hug Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 5-Oct-2017; humor/romance?; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[you were my death; I could hold you](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3329101.html)" prompt (back-posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This probably takes place some time after the end of the anime. Either they're a couple by this time, or else Kirika is just being weird.
> 
> This contains somewhat OOC creepy adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille was reading at her table when she felt Kirika embrace her from behind. She smiled and gave Kirika's hand a squeeze.

But then, she paused. "Why, Kirika!" she asked. "Are you fondling me?"

"No," Kirika said. "I am studying non-lethal paralyzing pressure points."

"Wait, wha—" Mireille suddenly froze.

"There it is," Kirika said unnecessarily. "Thank you for your help, Mireille."

"* _ngh_ *" a frozen Mireille grunted.

"This will be useful for our work," Kirika said. "I could easily kill you now."

"* _ngh_ *" Mireille grunted again.

"But instead," Kirika whispered mischievously, "I think I WILL fondle you."

"* _nnnnnnnngggh_ *" Mireille suddenly moaned.


	46. Take The Money And Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 10-Nov-2017; general/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[million dollar bills](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3329779.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> Kirika is probably OOC again in this one - I doubt she'd fall for this trap.
> 
> This contains more cruel humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille found Kirika in a mobster's room after another successful job. Kirika was examining a heavy satchel.

"Are you alright?" Mireille asked.

"Yes," Kirika said. "I'm out of ammunition, but I've just found this satchel. I believe it's full of stolen money."

"DON'T OPEN IT!!" Mireille cried.

"Why not?" Kirika asked—

* _BANG!!_ * A bright-red [dye pack](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dye_pack) exploded, staining the money— and Kirika.

"Kirika, you IDIOT!!" Mireille shouted angrily. "You're an easy target now!!"

"For whom?" Kirika asked. "Everybody is dead."

A furious Mireille pointed her Walther at Kirika. "I'll give you a five-second head start," she snarled. "RUN."

Kirika ran.


	47. Snowball Fighting Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 7-Dec-2017; general/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[snowball fight](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3330148.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> Since the last couple of drabbles were creepy, let's end the year with a more sentimental scene.

Mireille and Kirika had gone for a walk after a rare Parisian snowfall. They passed a quiet street where several teenagers had started a snowball fight.

The battle caught Kirika's attention. "Would you like to play with them?" Mireille asked.

"No," Kirika said, "but I would like to play with YOU."

Mireille blinked in surprise, but then she smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I do not play fairly, and I would show you no mercy."

"I would expect no less," Kirika said.

Mireille began to pack a first snowball. "Also," she declared, "the loser makes hot cocoa for us."


	48. Noirwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 5-Jan-2018; humor/parody?; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[alas! never more to rise](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3331131.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> I'm not a gamer, and so my knowledge of _Overwatch_ is almost entirely based on PharMercy fan fiction.
> 
> This contains anachronistic mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille was sitting before a salon mirror while her hairdresser Paulette was working with her straight blond hair.

"If you grew out your bangs to your right, and put up your hair in back," Paulette said, "you'd look like 'Mercy'."

"There is a passing physical resemblance," Mireille agreed, "but I am a Corsican assassin, not a Swiss medic."

"You've killed many men, but I've never known you to resurrect one," Paulette said.

"And you 'ship' me with a Japanese civilian, not an Egyptian soldier," Mireillle added.

"But of course," Paulette said. "After all, you and Kirika are SO CUTE together."


	49. Gun Grab Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 9-Feb-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[so we match and can help each other](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3332043.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains brief adult humor (sorry, I couldn't resist). Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille was working at her computer while a bored Kirika stared at her.

"If you do not have anything else to do," Mireille said, "clean your gun."

"I just cleaned it," Kirika said. "Oh, but I could clean YOUR gun instead."

Mireille slowly turned to stare at Kirika as if she'd grown a second head.

"What's wrong?" Kirika asked.

"It's MY gun," Mireille growled.

"You do not trust me with it?" Kirika asked.

"It's MY gun," Mireille repeated.

"But we have repeatedly faced DEATH together—"

"It's MY gun."

"And we have also regularly had kinky lesbian sex—"

"IT'S. MY. GUN."


	50. Know Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 8-Mar-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the dead don’t need justice](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3333751.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains generic grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

As Kirika and Mireille walked away from another successful job with a high body count, Kirika paused by a dead flunkie.

"Is that man still alive?" Mireille asked.

"No," Kirika said. "I was just wondering whether he died with any regrets."

"Perhaps he came to regret being criminal scum," Mireille said dismissively.

"If he were still alive," Kirika thought out loud, "I wonder what he would say?"

"Probably something along the lines of 'OUCH!! YOU SHOT ME, YOU BITCH!!'," Mireille said.

"That is similar to what the few people whom I failed to kill immediately said to me," Kirika agreed.


	51. Poisson d'Avril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 1-Apr-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[Poisson d'Avril](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3336873.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains kinky adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

"Mireille?" asked Kirika. "This will be my first [April in Paris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vdsN9qoDg4). Is April Fool's Day celebrated here?"

"Yes," Mireille growled, "but don't you dare play tricks on ME. I have no patience for such foolishness."

Kirika's face fell. "Were you that eager to 'get' me?" Mireille asked.

"I thought it would be fun," Kirika said sadly.

Mireille sighed, and then smiled. "Well, instead of some childish prank— you could dress up as Chloe, ambush me with knives drawn, and then tie me up."

"I appreciate the offer," a disappointed Kirika said, "but we already did that 'play' just last Tuesday."


	52. Midnight Dead Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 10-May-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[about that night](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3337647.html)" prompt.
> 
> This probably takes place some time after the end of the anime - they're bickering like a married couple by this time.
> 
> This contains indirect grim humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Mireille opened her apartment door well after midnight, quietly so as not to awaken Kirika— but Kirika was waiting for her.

"Where have you been, Mireille?" a querulous Kirika asked with arms crossed. "I was worried about you."

"I encountered another Council Soldats assassin," Mireille said wearily. "I had to fight a duel to the death with her... what!?"

"If you knew that you would be running late," Kirika said petulantly, "you could have called me to let me know."

"NO I could NOT," Mireille said with very little patience, "because I was BUSY with the DUEL TO THE DEATH!!"


End file.
